Touchless
by D the Fox
Summary: This is my interpretation of a certain death of a certain Cubone's mother from Generation I and its remakes. Rated T for initially graphic portrayal of animal- sorry, Pokemon- abuse.


**Touchless**

(A Pokemon Red/Blue story)

-Bursts of electrical shock pulse through her body. Sharp burning streams lance from the tip of the prod, leaking through her veins.

-She hears the Grunt laughing, a gravelly grating laugh. "Useless," he laughs, "Watch her squeal. Useless thing screaming. She wants it, doesn't she? Stick her again!"

-Another Grunt laughs and stabs the electrical prod into her chest.

-She sees her blood spilt on the ground, sees the loose vision of her reflection. Her lifeforce dashed upon the sands, the Grunts laughing.

-Then, from the corner of her eye, she sees him hiding in the grass, watching, horrified, her son.

-She moans sadly, not at her agony, not at her pain, but that her son must watch. She is briefly horrified that perhaps the Grunts will see him, lying in that tall grass, mere meters away.

-"Aww, someone crying? Someone sad? Someone wanna run and hide?" The Grunt taunts her, laughing, cackling, "Git'er again! Turn up the power, get her again!"

-The other Grunt obliges and gets his prod caught in her collarbone. He rips it out, sparks crackling, and she feels herself going dark. Dark. Dark.

-Then she feels nothing.

-Feels herself rising.

-Looks down and sees herself, lying broken and dead.

-Looks over and sees her son, silent tears running tracks down his face.

-Looks out and sees the Grunts laughing, leaving her broken body out to be dealt with by the elements.

-Her son is crying, and, touchless, she descends to him, wrapping him in an embrace he will never feel. She feels her breath catch, realizing in the back of her mind that she has no need to breathe.

-The grass crackles. She looks sharply in the direction of the sound, afraid the Grunts had returned again, perhaps to kill her son, as well.

-But no, it is an old, frail-looking man. He sees her lying in the sand and shakes his head, a combination of sadness and anger. She shifts to the man and for a moment, passes through him, but adjusts her position to stand beside him.

-A feeling passes through her, pulsating across her formless, ethereal body. She sees him, but she sees him through _his_ eyes. Mr. Fuji. That is his name, somehow she feels it, from their contact.

- _No, not again,_ he thinks and she hears this thought, feels it as if were her own, and for all she knew it could have been. _They didn't! Not again! Curse you, Team Rocket!_

-He sees the position of her body, the way one arm is stretched slightly, and looks into the tall grass.

- _No, no,_ thinks Mr. Fuji, _I don't need this, I can't deal with this!_

-He steps carefully through the grass. _No, I don't want to see!_ But she knows he is lying to himself.

-He pushes back the foliage and gasps.

-Her son is weeping, afraid of this stranger.

-He reaches out a cautious hand and her son flinches back.

-"No, no, I won't hurt you!" he says, trustingly, comfortingly, "No, I won't hurt you!"

-She fades from Mr. Fuji and instinctively reaches out to her son, trying to calm him, pass into him feelings of hope. Trying to convey to him that Mr. Fuji won't hurt him. Comfort him.

-"Uwrh," squeaks her son, voice catching, "uhwrh urh."

-"No, no, I'm a friend, alright? Shh, shh, I'm a friend."

-She pushes harder into her son the feeling of comfort and warmth, hoping with desperate hope that he feels it. She had found from her brief contact that she could trust this man. She could only hope that this trust would be passed onto her son. Only hope.

-"Urhh?" he squeaks, "Urh rhw?"

-"No, no, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you."

-She strengthened this thought with thoughts of her own. Calm soothing warm loving thoughts.

-"Wrh." said her son, starting to understand. He moved a little, inching slightly toward Mr. Fuji.

-"Yes, yes, I'll take care of you, little one." Mr Fuji said, extending him hand, "I won't let them hurt you."

-She willed herself away as her son moved to his paws and ran into the man's arms, crying loud, sad tears.

-"I'll take care of you." said the man, "I'll keep you safe."

-She believed him and, content, willed herself on, perhaps following the subtle cries of others, the mysterious touchless lamentation only she and others deceased could hear.

-She followed the laughing, crying,weeping, hurt, happy conglomeration of musics to a place not far- a tower- where she felt she could stay, hopeful, and wait and relax. Wait for the many years before she could see her son again, hold him, and love him.

-She never conceived the idea that she would see either of them again, until many, hopefully many, many long years later. She did not know that she would see again so soon the man, her son, the Grunts.

-But those things would happen later, and for now, she rested in the lavender-scented tower, smoky and dim, and relaxed. For now.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this was so short. Things happen.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, or liked, or found somewhat moderately, on some microscopic level, pleasing in some less than noteworthy way. Anyway, have a fantastic day/night, and consider telling me what you think.**

 **~Foxy out!~**


End file.
